one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs Goku
Mario vs Goku is ZackAttackX's thirtieth One Minute Melee. Description Super Mario vs Dragon Ball Z! Two icons of video games and anime meet! Which one walks away victorious? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Midair Stadium - Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Goku entered the stadium. If he wanted to join the Smash Bros. roster, he had to defeat Mario, the gaming godfather. Mario's trophy flew down into the stadium and Mario was revived from it. He faced Goku and Goku faced him. "Looks like I have to go through you to get into this game! Don't expect me to hold back!" he warned. The red-capped plumber bared his fists before saying the iconic "Lets'a go!" IT'S NO HOLDS BARRED! FIGHT! The two icons charged at each other and simultaneously punched each other. The two punched each other continuously, but Goku's advanced training allowed him to gain the upper hand. He kicked Mario towards the edge of the stadium. Mario grabbed hold of the edge. As Goku went to punch Mario off the side, the plumber rolled underneath him and delivered a powerful uppercut, sending the Saiyan into the air. Goku began to levitate and decided to attack from range with Ki Blasts. Mario used his cape to send them back at Goku, who swiftly moved to the side. Mario equipped his Fire Flower and Ki Blasts and fireballs were thrown at one another. "Solar Flare!" Goku yelled, blinding Mario. When Mario regained vision, he realized that Goku had gone Super Saiyan. Goku charged at Mario and attacked rapidly with precise punches. Mario stumbled, but unleashed Mario Finale. Goku took the hit, but shrugged it off with relative ease. Mario then used his Shroom Shake to regain some health. Goku began charging a Kamehameha and fired it at the plumber, who once more used his cape to reflect the energy wave. Goku was caught full on and was sent into the air. Mario then jumped up and smashed Goku into the ground with whatever his forward air attack is. Goku crash landed and tried to regain his composure. Mario did not let up. He threw out more fireballs at the Saiyan, who countered again with Ki Blasts. Goku teleported behind Mario and used the Dragonthrow on him, dragging him across the floor of the stadium. Mario was once again sent towards the edge. Goku decided it was time to go into his next transformation: Super Saiyan 2! Goku, now with his new transformation, charged up another Kamehameha. Mario used a Mini Mushroom to help avoid the attack. The Kamehameha missed it's mark and created a massive hole in the middle of the stadium. Goku could not see Mario because of how small he was, but Mario jumped onto Goku's back and jumped even further into the air. With his extra leverage, Mario used a Mushroom to regain his size and delivered a powerful Ground Pound, sending the Saiyan through the gap in the stadium. Mario flew down after him, using his Cape Feather to steady himself. Goku used his levitating abilities to keep himself steady. The battle continued in the air for a while. Goku launched two Destructo Disks at Mario, but Mario glided around them and charged into Goku, trying to drag him down to the ground below. It would be a VERY long drop! The two icons began tumbling to the ground below, but did not relinquish their assaults on each other. Goku headbutted Mario repeatedly, trying to loosen his grip. It worked. Mario let go and Goku delivered a powerful axehandle to send the plumber careening towards the ground at high speed. The Saiyan pursued him and Mario equipped his Propeller Suit and flew above Goku, then proceeded to spin down onto him in a tornado fashion. The two pummeled to the ground at a high speed and hit the ground hard. After a while, the two picked themselves up. Goku needed a new transformation, so he turned to his Great Ape form. (I don't think he can actually use it anymore, but for the sake of the fight, let's assume he can!) Goku stared down at the plumber, who used a Mega Mushroom to even the playing field. The two now enormous icons clashed once more, delivering punches to each other that could set off car alarms in the next county. After what seemed like a month, Mario was able to rip off Goku's tail, causing him to revert back to normal. Unfortunately, Mario's power up subsided and he too was reverted back to normal. Goku smiled at Mario. "I'll be honest, you're putting up more of a fight than I thought you would!" he credited. "But you're not even close to my next form!" Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan God. Mario swallowed hard - this couldn't be good! Mario activated an Ice Flower and began to throw snowballs at Goku. Goku simply fired Ki Blasts to destroy them. Mario ran at the Saiyan, but instead, ran into a kick that sent him flying into a mountain. Mario picked himself up and used another Shroom Shake. Now feeling better, he used a Red Star, gaining the ability to fly. He flew at Goku, who fired a Kamehameha at Mario. Mario flew over it and punched Goku in the face. Goku shrugged it off and threw out more Ki Blasts. This time, he didn't miss and Mario was sent off balance. Mario flew upwards and went for another Ground Pound. Goku was smashed into the ground again and Mario went to deliver a powerful side smash to Goku's face. His attack made contact and the godly Goku was sent flying into a mountain and was crushed under a landslide. Mario's Red Star effect wore off. He turned to walk away but a light blue flash came from the rubble where Goku was buried. Guess what Goku transformed into? A massive energy wave came flying out from the rubble. Mario BARELY dodged and watched as the now Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku flew out from the mountain. Before Mario could do anything, Goku appeared in front of him and kicked him into the air. He then charged up a god-like Kamehameha, which he fired upwards at Mario. The beam engulfed the red capped plumber, who was now under the effects of his Metal Cap. He was able to take less damage from the attack and was brought back down to the surface at a high speed. Goku went to punch Mario, but Mario grabbed the Saiyan's fist and spun him round and launched him into a tree. Mario ran at Goku and the two both engaged in another fist fight. Mario knew he couldn't beat Goku in a simple brawl - he needed to be more creative. He grabbed Goku and headbutted him several times before throwing him into a mountain. Goku propped himself up on the mountain and once he regained his breath, he turned to face Mario. Mario had equipped his Boulder Suit and rolled towards the Saiyan. Goku anticipated this and jumped, letting Mario roll right into the mountain. With the plumber dazed, Goku used all the strength he had left to fire one final Kamehameha at his foe. The energy beam engulfed the plumber and Goku reverted back to base form. Mario, however, was not finished. He had activated his Starman power up and flew at Goku. Goku had no energy left to counter and Mario kicked the Saiyan in the face. He then followed up with a series of kicks and punches, launching the Saiyan into another mountain. (These poor mountains just can't catch a break, can they? xD) Goku was dazed and regained his vision just to see a Mario Finale engulf him. When the fire subsided, Goku's trophy was all that remained. K.O! Starman wore off and Mario stared at Goku's trophy. He limped over to it and revived Goku. The Saiyan sat up and stared at Mario. The plumber offered his hand to Goku, who accepted and the two shook hands. This would be a day long remembered by the world of fiction. The day the greatest icons of gaming and anime met as enemies and left as allies. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... MARIO! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed battles Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Alien' themed One Minute Melees